


Cena a casa Wayne

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flash incentrata su Bruce Wayne. Perché anche se la famiglia si è allargata, l'eroe oscuro si ritrova sempre da solo.





	1. Chapter 1

Cena a casa Wayne  
  
Bruce Wayne si massaggiò le tempie, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Guardò la candela squagliata per metà.  
"Selina non viene?" domandò. Alfred si piegò in avanti e gli versò del vino all'interno del calice davanti a lui.  
"No, signore. Le ricordo che le ha proibito di rubare alla casa d'aste quella maschera a forma di gatto. Non le rivolgerà la parola finché non glielo avrà comprato" rispose il maggiordomo.  
"Dick?" domandò Bruce. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo e sbadigliò.  
"Nightwing in questo momento si sta occupando della sua vendetta personale contro la mafia" rispose Alfred. La luce della lampada si rifletteva nelle sue iridi cerulee.   
"Barbara?" domandò Wayne. Si piegò in avanti e prese il calice.  
"La signorina Grayson questa sera è a cena, insieme alla figlia, a casa del padre. Le ricordo che Gordon aveva invitato anche lei, ma ha declinato" rispose il maggiordomo. Bruce guardò i ciuffi candidi dei capelli di Alfred.  
"Non mi va di vedere la moglie di Gordon" brontolò Wayne. Alfred appoggiò la bottiglia di vino dentro un contenitore d'argento colmo di ghiaccio. Le sue mani erano coperte da dei guanti candidi.  
"Jason?" chiese Bruce. Alzò gli occhi e le sue iridi nere brillarono.  
"E' in castigo confinato nella sua stanza perché questo mese Red Hood ha ucciso, pestandoli a sangue, trentatré malviventi" rispose atono Alfred. Bruce finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere e incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.  
\- Non gliela farò mai pagare abbastanza a Joker - pensò.  
"Tim?". S'informò Bruce. Il vento ticchettava sulle finestre del palazzo.  
"E' con suo padre all'ospedale. Lo sta convincendo a farlo tornare a essere un Robin" ribatté il maggiordomo.  
"Suppongo che Stephanie sia con lui a consolarlo" mormorò Bruce. Ticchettò con i talloni sul pavimento. Alfred prese i manici del carrello di metallo e lo spinse, le ruote scivolavano sul pavimento.  
"No, Batgirl sta aiutando Nightwing" rispose il maggiordomo allontanandosi.  
"Almeno mio figlio Damian verrà a cena!" gridò Bruce, vedendolo sparire oltre la porta della cucina.  
"Questa settimana lo tiene la sua ex-moglie Talia al Ghul" rispose Alfred. Bruce si morse il labbro, prese coltello e forchetta incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
"Almeno Dick ha smesso di vedere Slade Wilson" borbottò. Alfred ritornò nella stanza con un altro carrello. Prese un vassoio con dentro delle fettine di carne grondanti olio e salsa.  
"Se vuole cenerò io con il Cavaliere Oscuro". Propose. Bruce gli sorrise.  
"Grazie di esserci" sussurrò.

 


	2. Batman Revenge

Batman Revenge

 

 

Alfred osservò la figura del sindaco di Gotham trasmessa alla televisione dimenare le mani dietro il suo palchetto con i microfoni.  
“Amanda Waller era un agente governativo. Una donna dedita al lavoro che Batman ha brutalmente ucciso. Ho sempre detto che era un esaltato e un pericolo pubblico! Dobbiamo fermare questo assassino a sangue freddo” sbraitò il sindaco. Alfred strinse più forte il vassoio che teneva in mano, aveva l’altra mano appoggiata sulla schiena.  
“Inconcepibile. A mio parere, credo sia lui l’esaltato” si lamentò.  
“Alfred, è vero che l’ho uccisa, anche se non è qualcosa di cui vado fiero” ribatté Bruce. Il maggiordomo si voltò e raggiunse Bruce, era seduto su una poltroncina mobile dietro lo schermo di un computer che arrivava fino al tetto della Bat-caverna.  
“Vi descrivono come il killer che non siete” disse atono Alfred.  
“Alfred, me lo hai insegnato tu. In questo tempo di demoni, mostri e dei, dobbiamo rimanere umani. Lei questo non lo aveva capito, avrebbe sparato e manipolato chiunque. Non l’avrei uccisa, l’avevo anche avvertita, ma avrebbe infilato una bomba nel collo di Barry. E’ solo un ragazzino…” sussurrò Bruce, prendendo il bicchiere di aranciata. Ne sorseggiò il contenuto, sentendolo zuccherato.  
“Ha solo protetto un amico, che potrebbe anche avere l’età di suo figlio. Ha fatto il suo dovere” rispose gentilmente il maggiordomo. Wayne gli sorrise.  
“Ti stava antipatica, vero?” chiese. Alfred sbatté le palpebre.  
“Non posso apprezzare chi crea delle squadre suicidio” rispose con accento inglese.

 


	3. Preoccupazione

Il rintocco dell’orologio della cattedrale risuonava tutt’intorno. Bruce strinse a sé Dick e lo cullò, il ragazzo gli sorrise mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.  
“Ti ho fatto preoccupare, vero?” domandò. Bruce gli passò la mano coperta dal guanto tra i capelli neri umidi di sudore. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la ferita al fianco del giovane, la tuta di Robin era sporca di sangue.  
“Quando la smetterai di farmi preoccupare?” domandò con voce roca. Dick abbassò lo sguardo. Il vento faceva ondeggiare il mantello dietro le spalle di Batman.  
“Diventerò un uomo e smetterò di avere bisogno di essere salvato da te. Te lo prometto” mormorò Robin. Bruce alzò il capo ed osservò la luna piena illuminare i tetti intorno a loro di luce argentea.  
“Sarà meglio. Perché lo sai che non riesco mai a superare una perdita” disse secco. Le iridi blu gli divennero liquide.  
< E forse di un ‘figlio’ più di un genitore > pensò.

 


End file.
